The Leia Impersonation
by madamocho
Summary: Star Wars Day inspires the ladies of the Big Bang Theory to channel their inner space princesses. Primarily Shamy, with Lenny and Howardette appearances. Takes place during and following episode 7x22 "The Proton Transmogrification". Keeping with the theme of Star Wars, it's a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Leia Impersonation**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N** My first attempt at a multi chapter fic, though it won't be excessively long. It will be a trilogy in keeping in theme with the episode it is written around. This story takes place during and following the events of "The Proton Transmogrification". I own nothing of the Big Bang or Star Wars universes. Please don't sue me Mr. Lucas or Lorre, all you'll get is my beat up car and some naughty cats.

* * *

The festivities for May the fourth were winding down for the ladies in apartment 4A. As much as they loved their men, there was only so much Star Wars that any normal person could handle at one time. They had watched the first one and then there was a heated hour long discussion of how bad it was. The name Jar Jar was repeated in a disgusted way, over and over again. During this time, the women huddled in the kitchen, talking and sipping wine. Then they watched the one with all the clones in it followed by the one where we see how Darth Vader came to be, but it was late and they were so done. Each one of the girls had nodded off at least once during the last movie. Amy awoke with her head on Sheldon's warm, comfortable shoulder. She was surprised she was not scolded for this. When she sheepishly looked up into his face, she was rewarded with a small smile.

Penny rose and stretched as the credits rolled, then turned to Leonard. "I'm going to bed Sweetie; you're not planning on watching the other three movies tonight are you?"

Leonard opened his mouth to answer, when Sheldon interjected. "Of course we're watching them all! It's May the fourth, that's what we do on May the fourth!" He sat forward on his spot and looked around to his friends. "Just because we started a little later this year doesn't mean we stop because it's past our bedtime." His declaration was met with less than enthusiastic replies.

"Raj and I _did_ already watch A New Hope and Empire already." Howard reminded him. Raj nodded. "Yeah, Dude we are two movies ahead of you, I say we watch Jedi and call it a night."

Leonard looked wistfully in Penny's direction. "It is getting pretty late…" Leonard was torn between cuddling in bed with Penny and guilt over wanting to spend time with Sheldon. Sheldon would never admit it, but Leonard knew it was an emotionally draining day for him. He had looked up to Professor Proton since he was a small child. He kind of wanted to keep an eye on Sheldon to make sure he was doing alright.

Sheldon looked disappointed. "Every year we watch the entire Star Wars movie franchise in its entirety, even the tedious Phantom Menace, and you are telling me that just because we started a little late this year, you want to throw in the towel! This is highly unacceptable!" Sheldon pouted and stomped off to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Raj, Howard and Leonard looked at one another and sighed. "I'll finish them up with you, Buddy" Leonard called over to him.

"Might as well." agreed Raj. "Do we still have some of those one hundred calorie snack packs left?" There was a quick eye roll from Howard and a nod from Leonard. All eyes turned to Howard.

"If Amy doesn't mind giving Bernie a ride home I'll stay. I don't want to be the one who ruined Star Wars Day." grumbled Howard.

If Sheldon hadn't just lost his childhood hero, he would have been out of there faster than you could say "Tatooine".

Sheldon gave the small smile he reserved for when he would get his way, which was as he told everyone repeatedly, was the right way. "Now that's more like it! Let's take a ten minute break and then we start episode four!" He grinned excitedly, set his water down by his spot and headed for the bathroom.

"I don't mind dropping Bernie off. Thank you, guys. It will mean a lot to Sheldon." Amy smiled thankfully.

Bernadette beamed at her pint sized husband. "Oh, Howie. Thanks for being a good friend to Sheldon in his time of need. He's been going through a tough time the last couple of days. You know," she gave Howard a sly, secret smile; "good deeds should be rewarded."

Howard grinned back. "Well you know in keeping with the theme of tonight I have a little request…" He stood up and leaned over to his wife's ear and whispered.

Bernadette had a small frown on her face. "Dress up like Princess Leia? Isn't that a little demeaning?" she asked.

"Bernie if I wanted everyone to know what I was asking you, I wouldn't have whispered." said a slightly embarrassed Howard.

All eyes except for the absent Sheldon's were focused on the married couple. "Well, she's really hot!" said Howard in a small voice. "Most fan boys have fantasized about her at one time or another." His eyes got a far off look in them. "She has gotten me through a lot of long lonely nights in the past."

Penny cocked her head at Leonard and Raj and asked, "Do you two feel the same as Howard?" They sheepishly nodded with grins on their faces. The girls looked at each other with slight frowns. "I feel as a woman that she was objectified by that outfit. This to me is along the same lines as that French maid outfit I wouldn't wear!" Bernadette huffed. She thought of the other outfit Howard enjoyed, the school girl one. She wasn't too crazy about that one either, but at least it wasn't a maid or slave girl costume. She liked pleasing her man, but had some standards.

Amy felt confused by what Bernadette had said. She didn't think the outfit was demeaning or objectifying. Huh, and Penny said that she dressed like "Forever 63".

"Bernie I tell ya, she has a huge following in the nerd universe, I bet even Sheldon has fantasized about her a time or two, and he has the sexual interest of algae." Howard said. Amy shot Howard a dirty look. It seemed to be the running joke around here that her boyfriend was as sexless as, well, algae. She knew that was not the case and that there were improvements, small as they were. The whole gang talking about their sex life or lack thereof was getting really old.

"I have not fantasized about Amy!" Sheldon had returned from the bathroom and heard the end of Howard's sentence. He immediately looked over to Amy with panic and wide eyes, that were slightly twitching, cheeks flushing, then strode over to Leonard and said in a low hiss, "I told you that in confidence! As a person sworn to the covenant of secret keeper, you have broken any and all trust I have in you!" Amy's eyes widened and her heart went into overdrive as her gaze snapped to her boyfriends face. Did he just admit that he had fantasized about her!

Leonard looked up at Sheldon and stated in a quiet, even voice. "We weren't talking about that, Sheldon; we were talking about fantasizing about Princess Leia."

Sheldon froze, trying to think of a way to gain back his composure. Every one had heard what had just happened and reactions ranged from a giggle covered by a hand from Penny, to a dirty smirk from Howard.

"Ah." Sheldon said followed by a hard swallow. "Princess Leia." Amy felt flushed and wanted to question Sheldon further, but not in front of everyone. Algae indeed! Take that Wolowitz! A few seconds of awkward silence passed by when Howard, in a rare moment of kindness, offered Sheldon an out instead of the ribbing he normally would.

"We were talking about how most red blooded, science fiction loving males have at one time or another had fantasies of Princess Leia. I said you probably even have."

Sheldon looked thoughtful, his embarrassment slowly fading as he considered the question. "I have always admired Leia." He started. "She is highly intelligent and very brave. She can use a blaster better than anyone, even Han. Plus she did kill Jabba the Hutt single handedly without a conventional weapon. Plus, for being a Princess, she is pretty humble and works along side the common rebel folk."

Amy watched Sheldon's eyes gleam as he waxed poetic about Leia. She wished he would have that same look when he talked about her one day. These boys and their cheap science fiction! As she thought about that, her thoughts were interrupted by Sheldon clapping his hands together and stating, "Alright five minutes before we start 'A New Hope', tick tock!"

Howard leaned over and kissed Bernadette. "Think about it." he said softly. "It would be a real turn-on." She gave him a sideways look.

Leonard hopped up and smooched Penny and said goodnight. Amy grabbed her purse and turned to Sheldon on his spot. "Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Amy. Thank you for the Death Star cake." He said with a slight smile.

His eyes flicked to hers briefly, but he was still a bit embarrassed from a few minutes before, so she could not hold his gaze.

"You're welcome Sheldon." She said with her own slight smile. "I'll Skype you tomorrow." She filed out of the apartment with the other girls.

When they closed the door, Bernie turned to the others. "Can you believe Howie wants me to dress up like that?"

"Uh… yeah! Have you met your husband?" Penny said. "That pretty much sounds like the Howard I'm used to." Penny continued speaking thoughtfully. "You know, Carrie Fisher had a rockin' bod and really owned that outfit. I'm not surprised the boys liked her." Penny finished with a far off look in her eye.

Amy frowned slightly. "Even Sheldon kind of had the hots for her."

"Well maybe you should dress up like Leia for Sheldon. It may give him more things to fantasize about!" Bernadette grinned.

Amy grew red again. Penny nodded. "He did seem to get excited talking about her. He also made her seem like more than just a sex object. Who knows maybe that will be just the thing to activate his lightsaber."

Penny and Bernadette giggled, while Amy looked embarrassed and doubtful. "He didn't respond at all to the Snow White outfit I wore. Or the school girl outfit."

"Well I know it works great on Howard. Didn't Leonard like Sleeping Beauty?" Bernadette looked at Penny who confirmed with a nod.

"I do recall that a certain Star Trek nurse's outfit was a big success." Penny said slyly. "This would be along the same lines as that."

"You know, I forgot how much fun it was when we dressed up as princesses last time." Bernadette reminisced in a quiet voice. The three of them all stood there thinking for a moment. "Well, goodnight!" Penny broke the silence. "Goodnight!" Amy and Bernadette replied, and then they turned and walked down the stairs very deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The Leia Impersonation

Chapter 2

The drive home for Bernadette and Amy was quiet and contemplative. Both were thinking about their men and their men's love of a certain science fiction lady. Bernadette was thinking of how Sheldon made Leia seem like a brave, strong female model that just happened to have worn a metallic bikini, and it wasn't by her choice anyway. Jabba forced her to wear it. Maybe she could get into this dress up fantasy after all for her Howie.

Amy was thinking about Leia as well, but also couldn't stop thinking about Sheldon's little slip of the lip this evening. What type of fantasies was her Vulcan worshiping boyfriend having about her? Was it a one time thing or reoccurring? Fleeting daydreams or when his unconscious mind took over. Were these fantasies sweet and romantic, or dark and passionate? A sudden thought of a sleeping Sheldon clutching his sheets, writhing in ecstasy and moaning her name almost got her into a fender bender with the stopped car in front of her.

Both women jolted from their thoughts at the sudden stop. "Sorry." Amy breathed out, a bit flushed. "Don't worry about it." Bernadette replied breathlessly. The light turned green and they continued on, both going back to their prior distracting thoughts.

Sheldon was hard to read. He had seemed to enjoy the Star Trek uniform, though he didn't say as much. But he never did. He never admitted to any feelings. The school girl outfit she thought may have had a positive reaction. He had looked her up and down longer than she had thought he would. But that ended with him saying he didn't know where she was going with it. That incident was only a few weeks ago. Did she want to put herself out there like that again? Only to be disappointed once more? She drove on through the darkness.

* * *

The next evening, Sheldon heard the familiar sound of Amy Skyping him. He pressed a button and her picture popped open before him. "Good Evening, Amy. I trust you've had a good day today?" He gave her his small, sweet Amy only smile.

Amy loved that smile. She always melted a little. "It was a pretty productive day. I've made a small break-though in the fear studies with the capuchin test subjects and am starting a new paper." She told him all about her day and he recounted his. The boys had only put in a half day as they had stayed up very late watching all the Star Wars movies. Sheldon did look more tired than usual to Amy. They spoke pleasantly for a while, smiling and comfortable with one another. They were starting to wrap up their conversation, when Amy finally got the courage to ask him the question that had been pestering her since last night.

"Sheldon, I have a question to ask, and then I'll let you get some much needed rest." She shifted in her seat a little nervously. "When you had come back into the room last night, uh, and misunderstood what Howard was talking about, what did you mean by Leonard not keeping a secret about… you fantasizing about me?" She had started by looking him square in the eye, but by the end of the sentence seemed to find her keyboard more interesting.

Sheldon lost all the color in his face, and looked appalled. He was hoping she didn't bring up that little detail from last night. He remembered every moment, and unfortunately his eidetic memory repeated it over and over for the last 20 hours. He immediately flushed crimson. _Drat!_

He must have been sitting there like a deer in the headlights for some time, because he heard her calling his name repeatedly, it took a minute to be able to respond.

"Sheldon, Sheldon! Are you OK?" Great, she broke her boyfriend.

"Amy, are you sure you think you heard that, because…" He trailed off as she nodded her head adamantly.

"Sheldon, I may not have your eidetic memory, but it was only last night, and I currently am not affected by brain lesions." She was able to look him in the eye now. Too bad he was not able to reciprocate. His eyes looked in every direction but hers.

"Don't be embarrassed Sheldon. We've known each other for 4 years; we're bound to have a stray thought about each other once in a while."

That got his attention. His head snapped up and he raised his eyes to hers finally. "Do you ever think of me in that way?" he asked in a quiet voice. His blue eyes were filled with curiosity and were not as panicky as a moment ago. But he could still feel his heart pounding in his throat.

Now Amy was on the spot. "Eh… well…um…"

"You just told me I shouldn't be embarrassed, but it seems like your not taking your own advice, Dr. Fowler." Sheldon looked at her closely. There were only two outcomes to this question. A blatant no would mean "no"; any other answer must mean "yes".

Amy suddenly remembered she always had told Sheldon about the importance of honesty in a relationship. Even if it was an uncomfortable topic, she would have to take the first step forward. Sheldon was pretty clueless to the rules of the game called love. At least she had the girls to help guide her along.

Amy sighed heavily. "I have had… thoughts about you, Sheldon."

Sheldon's stomach dropped. He grew warm and started to sweat lightly. He swallowed hard. "What were we doing in these…thoughts?" He asked in a deeper voice than she was used to. She immediately broke out in goose bumps. Her heart was doing back flips.

Not wanting to scare him off, as he was still a flight risk, she answered with one of the more innocent answers rather than the more reoccurring smutty ones. "Um, you were carrying me off to your castle, on your horse, riding bare backed and bare chested. The wind was blowing your long hair around your shoulders…" She trailed off there, thinking back to one of the earlier dreams she had of Sheldon. It had happened on a night after reading a very saucy romance novel. Gerard's batteries were totally drained that night!

Sheldon looked at her shocked. She had a strange dreamy and contented look on her face. He was confused yet a little fascinated. He had a fleeting thought that it should be his goal in life to make sure she looked at him that way. _Where the heck did that come from? _He started to blush again.

"Now that I've come clean, it's your turn Sheldon." Amy twirled a little bit of her hair around her finger. She tried not to get her hopes up, this was after all Sheldon. He was pretty much sexually clueless and naïve.

Sheldon swallowed hard again, and a dozen thoughts of Amy came forward. Her sexually clueless and naïve boyfriend had been having very vivid and disturbing thoughts about his little lump of wool. The most recent ones were becoming quite naughty. He felt as if his heart was going to explode. "Um…" he muttered, trying to buy some time. _Think Cooper think._ He wasn't about to tell her about the dream he had where they fornicated like weasels on his spot. Nor about the daydream he had about them contaminating each other in the decontamination shower at the lab. He, like Amy, chose the less damning option. "I've thought about you, ahem, wearing the, um, Star Trek uniform. You looked quite alluring in that."

Amy was astounded. He told her she was intellectually phenomenal all the time. This was the first time Sheldon had complimented her on her appearance. She knew that his mind acted differently from 99.99% of people. He never seemed to put aesthetic notions of human beauty at the forefront of his thoughts. He admired intellect and a person's character over a pretty face. In fact she could not remember a time where he had commented on a woman being pretty. This was very unexpected and promising. It was a big deal coming from Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I'm glad that you liked that costume."

"Anyone can wear that costume, the fact that it was you wearing it was the main reason I enjoyed it." Sheldon immediately regretted saying that. _Dear Lord what is happening to me? I have no filter!_

Amy's eyes grew larger as she realized what he had said. _He __**is**__ so into me!_ Maybe this Princess Leia thing would be a good idea after all. She decided then and there she was going to make it happen. "Well, thank you again for the compliment Sheldon. It means a lot to me." She smiled at him in that certain way that always made him feel breathless.

_She is trying to kill me! I need to end this conversation so I can breathe!_ Sheldon decided to wrap things up before his mouth got him in more trouble than it already had._ "_Well then, that's enough of this pointless chit chat, I think it is time for me to go to bed. I've had a late night and I need my rest. Goodnight Amy."

"Oh Sheldon, I was wondering before you go, if I could ask you a favor."

Sheldon's heart had stopped beating. Well at least it felt like it. He knew if it actually had, he would be dead. Though the up side of being dead would mean he would have stopped feeling this uncomfortable and hot. What type of favor would she ask after the subject matter they had just discussed? He was only able to let out a tiny squeak that kind of sounded like "…yes?"

"Since I went home before we finished the Star Wars marathon, I was wondering if I could borrow one of the movies I didn't get to watch?" Amy asked nonchalantly.

"You want to borrow one of my Star Wars movies?" Sheldon was astounded and excited in a way that he couldn't quite describe. He was possibly more surprised and definitely more excited at this request than if she had asked him for a night of torrid coitus.

"Yes. It could be any one of them, whichever you recommend. Will that be OK?"

That damped his excitement slightly. "Amy, Amy, Amy. I cannot in good conscience just let you borrow one of them randomly! You saw the first three "prequels" in order; you are going to have to see the next movie in the proper order. So that means A New Hope is yours to borrow anytime you wish. When do you want it?" Sheldon didn't quite know how to contain himself. Amy never had shown interest in initiating watching science fiction movies, except for that one Valentine's Day. And that was only to be nice to him.

"I can come by tomorrow and get it, if that's good for you?" she asked. "If you want, I can give you a lift home and pick it up and then we can meet everyone at The Cheesecake Factory afterwards."

"That would be more than agreeable. Now I need to get to bed before you distract me any more with your sudden interest in the great American films of our time and talk of the hippy dippy dreams I have of you." _Curses! His brain was letting him down tonight!_

Amy felt a jolt go through her at that, and another thing too she had never felt before, a little bit of sexual empowerment. She liked it, a lot. It was oddly titillating "Goodnight Sheldon. Oh… and pleasant dreams." Amy gave him a sly look that a normally clueless Sheldon had no problem receiving loud and clear tonight. She signed off leaving the hot and bothered physicist by himself. "She said that on purpose." he mumbled. "Vixen!"

* * *

Sheldon had a hard time falling asleep that night, even though he was exhausted. What is with Amy's sudden interest in watching Star Wars? She seemed less than thrilled sitting through the movies on Star Wars Day. What changed? Maybe his good taste was finally starting to rub off on her after all these years. He grinned. It was about time she changed for him a little. It always seemed like he was the one who had to give in all the time. Why was he forced to follow her on the fast track to romance? While he did have to admit there were certain elements that he would never admit he enjoyed, he found it increasingly difficult to regress in their relationship once he got to a certain level. After holding her hand regularly, he felt strange not doing so, even if he complained about it so much in the past. And once he had kissed her for the first time it stood to reason that he would **need** to continue to kiss her. He **never** complained once about the kissing. He kind of hoped she wouldn't notice that. He didn't want to encourage her, which brings up the constant verbal slipups tonight. The one thing in his life that has never failed him had let him down tonight. His brain. His brain had turned to mush in the presence of a brunette temptress. It had been happening more and more since that train ride. He never should have let slip that he was starting to show more interest in Amy. She was going to take it the wrong way. Worse, she was going to take it the right way. He sighed. This tug of war he had with Amy had gone on for three years and he was constantly losing!_ You're fooling yourself Cooper; it's been going on for four years._

His thoughts wandered to the irresistible force paradox. What happens when an immovable object meets an irresistible force? He had once been steadfast and true, living in a world of pure science and logic. Science was all that mattered, until she came along. Her superior intellect and refusal to any physical contact sold him instantly. They had a relationship of the mind. He found she would challenge his brain and found it exhilarating. But then things became more complicated, and Amy began to want more from him. He still blames a certain large handed, bottle blond, Nebraskan for ruining his intellectual utopia. He became confused more times than not by emotions and tedious social protocols. His immovable object was moving, even if it was a glacial pace. He wondered why he continued to put up with all this twaddle and nonsense. Why should he be the one that had to constantly change and have his life interrupted? Then the truth of it all hit him like a 4-8-8-4 Big Boy steam locomotive:

Because he was in love with the irresistible Amy Farrah Fowler.


	3. Chapter 3

The Leia Impersonation

Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: Here's the third installment in the trilogy. This thing just kept getting bigger and bigger till it was way longer than the first two. Hope you enjoy it. I've had this story idea for a long time. Thank you for your kind reviews and feel free to let me know what you think of my stories. **

* * *

Amy picked Sheldon up from work and they drove over to Sheldon's apartment. There was a little bit of tension in the air between them. Both of them kept thinking back to the discussion of the night before. When they got upstairs Sheldon picked up the Star Wars DVD and hesitated.

"I was wondering, would you like to watch this with me right now?" Sheldon looked at her hopefully.

Amy seemed puzzled. "Didn't you just watch this movie two nights ago?"

"Yes, but you weren't there, and I thought you might be interested in watching it with me so I can give you insight on certain aspects of the movie. Also, and I cannot emphasize this enough, you can not watch Star Wars too many times."

"What about dinner with everyone at The Cheesecake Factory? They're expecting us."

"I know that without us there, the conversation will ultimately devolve to Kardashians, dead-end scientific theories and sleazy sexual innuendo, but we can only do so much to elevate those who clearly do not wish to be intellectually elevated. I think they can manage for one night." Sheldon said this with a superior look on his face.

"What about your Tuesday barbeque burger?" Amy was beyond perplexed by now.

"We'll get Thai take out. How does that sound? That is if you don't mind picking it up?"

"Are you sure?" Sheldon nodded with smile and grabbed the take out menu off the fridge. "That sounds good, Sheldon. Call it in and I'll head over now to get it." Amy turned around and headed out the door, trying to sort out what was going on. Sheldon wasn't one to change his schedule on a whim. She had once suggested having dinner somewhere that wasn't the correct cuisine on the correct day and was lectured on how disrupting it was to his digestive tract. He didn't let her forget it for a solid month. Was it because of his love of Star Wars? But wait, he could watch that anytime. He owned the movie on Blu-ray, DVD and videotape. She allowed herself to think of another reason, keeping in mind that she was not going to get her hopes up too much. She had been burned many times before by assuming she knew the thoughts going through her handsome, yet frustrating, boyfriend's brain. Maybe he wanted to spend time with her **and** Star Wars. Maybe her interest in borrowing the movie was intriguing to him. She smiled slyly. _Yes, intriguing_.

One and a half hours later the movie ended, which disappointed Sheldon greatly. He thought he was having the best time anyone could ever have with a girlfriend alone on a couch. Amy had seemed enthralled with the movie. She asked many questions, and always paused the movie before doing so, as not to miss any dialog. _She is very considerate_. Sheldon answered the questions expertly as long as the answers didn't contain spoilers that would be answered in an up coming movie. He felt a little crushed when Amy announced it was time to go home. She got up to leave, detouring to the DVD player and popping out the movie.

"Can I still borrow this?" Amy asked casually.

"You want to watch it again?" Sheldon was shocked and pleased at the same time.

"Yes, I thought if I watched it again, I might get more understanding of the complex character development and rich layers of the story." Amy laid it on thick. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. He didn't.

Sheldon was beside himself with joy. "Absolutely! You know, if you want me to come over and watch it with you, I would be more than happy to. A second viewing allows for more time to discover the minutiae that you may not have caught on the first viewing. Such as, did you hear Mark Hamill, the actor who plays Luke, call Princess Leia, 'Carrie', instead of Leia in the scene when he comes back after blowing up the Death Star?" Sheldon was having a hard time not wiggling in his seat. He was ecstatic his girlfriend wanted to rewatch the movie.

"Hm, I didn't notice that part. I guess there are a lot more little surprises awaiting me. Well, let me try viewing it by myself first; then we'll see." Amy smiled at her excited boyfriend. She must be crazy. He wanted to come over and she said no? She hardly ever turned down a chance for Sheldon to come over. "I'll see you later Sheldon." She opened the door and turned to leave.

"Hang on." Sheldon got up and walked over to her as she hesitated by the door. "I know that technically tonight wasn't a date night… but it kind of seemed like it was. Would you mind if I gave you a goodnight kiss?"

Sheldon was full of surprises tonight. Her by the rules boyfriend did seem to do most of the breaking of the rules he set forth. Date night was actually two days from now. Amy was pleasantly shocked as she thought that Sheldon couldn't wait two days to officially kiss her. She smiled at him, and tilted her head up towards his. She noticed the certain twinkle he would get in his eyes when he was excited about something. Sheldon grabbed her hips and kissed her. Amy kissed him back, stomach full of butterflies. She loved kissing Sheldon. The feeling always overwhelmed her senses. When he kissed her, Amy felt that all those years she had waited for this moment were well worth it. She was delighted at how long of a kiss it was. Much longer than the first time he kissed her. She was not complaining. They finally broke apart, catching their breath and slowly opened their eyes. There was a charge in the air as they stared into each others eyes. Sheldon licked his lips unconsciously and Amy fought a powerful urge to lunge forward and chew on that pouty bottom lip. She was just about to pounce on her boyfriend and nibble the hell out of him, when Penny and Leonard were heard coming up the steps. It was a close tie on who was more disappointed.

"Hey guys, we missed you. Why didn't you show up for dinner?" Penny asked them.

"If you must know nosy Rosie, Amy and I wanted to have dinner by ourselves for a change. She wanted to watch Star Wars, and I suggested we watch it together." Sheldon answered matter of factly.

"No, that doesn't sound right to me." Penny grabbed Amy by the shoulders and looked in her face. "Amy has he been holding you against your will? Blink twice for 'yes' once for 'no'." Penny smirked. Sheldon gave her a withering look. Leonard chuckled. Penny continued, "Anyway, didn't you get enough of those movies on Sunday?"

"You can never watch Star Wars too much!" Both Leonard and Sheldon exclaimed indignantly.

"Sorry, sorry!" Penny grinned holding her hands up in mock surrender. She walked to the door of her apartment, Leonard following. "Come on Leonard, I had a hard day, let's watch some T.V. and relax."

"Do you want to watch one of the Star Wars movies with me?" Leonard asked hopefully.

"Uh…no."

"It was worth a shot." Leonard sighed and disappeared into Penny's apartment.

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other. "I had a great time tonight, Amy" Sheldon gave her that little smile she loved. He leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the lips, startling her. "Goodnight." He said gently. Sheldon had never kissed her more than once an evening **ever**. He turned around in the doorway and shut the door gently.

Amy walked down the stairs with wobbly knees and a crooked grin. _Don't fall down the stairs Fowler, you have some sewing to do when you get home.  
_

* * *

Two days later, date night came around, and it was Amy's night to choose the activity. She had come up with a devilish plan. Without Sheldon knowing, she had Leonard bring her the next Star Wars movie, Empire something or other. Leonard had seemed a bit jealous that she wanted to watch another Star Wars movie with her boyfriend. It made her feel like she was a worthy girlfriend. She picked up Sheldon and brought him back to her apartment. She had Strawberry Quik chilled in the fridge and spaghetti with bits of hotdog in it that she had cooked prior to picking him up. Sheldon grinned from ear to ear and started to pile food on his plate. Sheldon took his dinner to the couch. "What movie do you have planned tonight, Amy? Hopefully not another one of those estrogen soaked weepy ones about lake houses or dying young."

"No, I have something that I think you'll enjoy for once." Amy smiled and started the movie.

The familiar brass filled score started to play and Sheldon looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "The Empire Strikes Back! Wow, this is a surprise! What made you choose this movie? Did you buy it?"

"No, this is actually your movie. Leonard brought it over so I could surprise you. What do you think?"

"This is so great. I don't know what to say! Thank you!" He looked at her like he was about to burst. "I love…" He made a slight choking sound. Sheldon caught himself just in the nick of time. "…it."

"Well, I'm glad I can do something nice for my boyfriend, and that he appreciates it. Now let's watch the movie before dinner gets cold. Amy and Sheldon settled in to watch the movie. Amy enjoyed the movie more this time than the first time she had watched it with Sheldon several years ago. The romantic plot line with Han and Leia was better than she had remembered. She reached for Sheldon's hand when Han was being frozen in carbonate, and he held it without complaint. He elaborated on the story and told her some behind the scenes information. Sheldon was possibly even more excited than when they had watched 'A New Hope'.

Amy drove him back home and he insisted she walk him to his door. She wished him goodnight. His eyes met hers and crackled with electricity. She let out a small gasp due to the intense nature of his gaze as he eagerly grabbed her hips in his large strong hands and kissed her firmly. Her whole body felt as though it were on fire. And good God, does it feel wonderful to burn! She ventured raising her hands to his neck, she had to touch him. Sheldon had thought that kissing Amy couldn't get any better, and then he felt her gentle hands on the back of his neck. Molten lava was coursing through his veins making his brain overheat and shut down. Amy made a small almost inaudible groan in the back of her throat. Sheldon's Vulcan hearing caught it, and it fueled his vivid imagination. The warmth began pooling to a lower location, which snapped him from that wicked vixens trance. He quickly pulled away from her, but still looked wantonly at her lips. His voice cracked slightly. "Goodnight, Amy. I had a great time."

Amy was still out of sorts and breathless. "Goodnight Sheldon. We should do this again soon."

He gave her his special Amy smile and entered his apartment. This time Amy had to wait a few minutes before attempting walking down the stairs.

* * *

It had been a week since Star Wars day, when the girls got together for a girls night. They were working on their third glass of Shiraz, when Penny addressed Amy.

"So Ames, Sheldon won't shut up about you wanting to watch Star Wars without him having to ask you first. Are you trying to make the rest of us look bad?" She was clearly joking around. She was happy Sheldon was excited about spending time with Amy.

Bernie nodded. "Howie found out and kept leaving the movies lying around in the hopes I would ask to watch them. Instead I yelled at him to put his crap away."

"Oh, poor Howard." Penny said chuckling in her glass.

"Don't feel too sorry for him, my Princess Leia costume came in the mail a few days ago. Let's just say he forgave me for yelling at him. Twice." Bernie's eyes twinkled in a devious way.

The other girls looked at her and giggled. "I don't know what it is with these boys and their sci-fi movies, but Howard was so turned on by it. We had to slow down because his heart murmur was acting up!" Bernie took a sip of wine and grinned.

"That does it! I'm ordering one." Penny whipped out her phone and started tapping away at the screen. "There. Two to three business days and Leonard won't know what hit him." She turned to Amy. "So Amy, are you going to play dress up too? Sheldon seemed thrilled that you just _watched_ a movie with him, what do you think would happen if you dressed the part?"

"I don't know." Amy mumbled. Amy wasn't sure she wanted to share the idea of her dressing up for Sheldon. Though the girls meant well most of the time, they still didn't understand Sheldon and Amy's relationship. A big event for them, like kissing or holding hands was just part of a typical day for Penny and Bernadette. She also felt let down sometimes by them not supporting her during things like this, and them commenting that Sheldon wouldn't realize what she was trying to do anyway. That was true most of the time, but she just hated it when they bad talked her sweet Baboo. She just took a sip of her wine and changed the subject.

* * *

Amy's phone rang on Tuesday evening, interrupting her work at the sewing machine. It was Sheldon calling.

"Amy, I know how much you have been enjoying watching the Star Wars trilogy with me. I was wondering if you would like to come with Raj, Howard, Leonard and myself to a rare screening of Return of the Jedi in Alhambra on Friday night?" They're showing the original version, not the one Lucas embellished with a bunch of CGI nonsense. The fellas and I are dressing up for the occasion, but you don't have to. I know you're not the free spirit that I am."

"Who are you going as?" Amy asked playing it cool, though jumping up and down internally. "You have that C3PO costume from Halloween."

"Yes, but it will be hard to see the movie with a mask on, though it's not stopping Leonard from being a stunted Chewbacca. No, I will be going as that lovable scoundrel Han Solo."

Amy couldn't believe her ears. This would be absolutely perfect. "Count me in!" she exclaimed. "Your right, I won't be dressing up. Oh shoot, I do have a late meeting at work on Friday, so I'll meet you boys there." They finalized the arrangements and said goodbye. Amy smirked as she continued sewing.

* * *

The gang was all together the night before the Jedi movie. The girls were in the kitchen getting wine refills and talking. "The boys sure are excited to go see this movie. You wouldn't think they would be, they saw that movie less than two weeks ago." Penny amazed.

"I know, and they're dressing up to see it too. I never thought I would see grown men go so crazy over a movie before." Bernie just shook her head.

"How long have you been married to Howard?" Penny asked. "I have known these boys seven years and there is not much about their dressing up habits that will surprise me."

"Speaking of dressing up, how did Leonard like the Leia outfit?" Amy asked.

Penny smirked. "He got a little too excited and almost needed to go to the emergency room. His inhaler was no match for the power of the Force."

Amy decided to share her plan with the girls, but swore them to secrecy. Especially Penny. She looked over to the boys who were oblivious and whispered. "I have spent the last week and a half sewing a Princess Leia costume, and plan on surprising Sheldon with it tomorrow night!"

"Wow, Amy! That's great! I hope Sheldon finds it… stimulating." Bernie exclaimed excitedly. She was trying to be positive for her. Sheldon just didn't respond to things the way a red blooded man like her Howie would. If he crushed Amy's heart, she was going to have to crush him.

Penny was impressed as well. "So, going to give Captain Solo a solo performance after the movie?"

Amy blushed. "Maybe. But I was also thinking I would show up at the movie theater in costume and surprise him!"

Penny and Bernadette looked confusedly at each other and then Amy, who was still beaming. Amy was not an adventurous dresser to begin with, so they were shocked that she would consider wearing something so skimpy out in public. This would be considerably less than her minimum three layers of clothing. They tried to be gentle with her.

"Amy, don't you think that the outfit may be a little too revealing for you to wear in public?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, it does show off more of my chest than I feel comfortable revealing, but the skirt portion does go down to the ankle, so I wouldn't feel too exposed. I figured it's only one night, and Sheldon has been enjoying our Star Wars activities. I decided to take a chance." Amy felt a mixture of shyness and hurt. It was going to be more revealing than normal for her. But if those two could do it, so could she.

Bernie and Penny looked at each other again. They weren't sure if Amy knew what she was getting herself into. Especially around the hundreds of hard up, horny, fan boys that will be at the movie ogling her. After a look between them, Penny spoke.

"Amy, you are a big girl and if you want to do this for Sheldon, I say go for it."

Bernadette nodded. "It will probably be a good idea for Penny and I to go with you tomorrow night, to help deflect any guys who try to get too handsy."

Amy looked at both of them getting a little irritated. "Thank you, but I think I will be OK without an armed escort. I _am_ a big girl, and can handle driving myself to a movie and walking over to my boyfriend and my friends without getting molested by any geeky boys. Men never looked twice at me before and they probably won't this time either. I don't know why you two don't even question each other when you say you're going to dress like Leia, but when I do it I get grilled and require an escort. I know it's not something I usually wear, but I feel comfortable enough to do so, and you should just support me and let me do it."

Penny and Bernadette just looked at her speechless.

The boys knew something was going down in the kitchen, but weren't sure what. They sensed tension between the three women. Bernadette spoke finally.

"Amy, we had no intention to make you feel bad. We just know that this is not the normal manner in which you dress, and we're concerned that someone would try to take advantage of you. We love you, and we're just trying to support you and keep you safe."

"Thank you for your concerns, but I'll be fine." Amy felt a little better after venting. She walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Sheldon. He gave her a puzzled look, but she was still a little riled up and just gave him a small smile, then turned back to the T.V.

Penny and Bernadette turned to each other. "I don't care what she says, if you or I were to go out in public wearing a brass bikini and 2 strips of fabric for a skirt, I would want armed bodyguards to help keep boys from pawing at me." Bernadette sounded worried, glancing at the still simmering Amy.

Penny followed her gaze to Amy as well. "I really don't think she thought this through. I say we still go to the movie tomorrow and keep an eye out for her. I don't want anyone messing around with Amy if I can help it. God help me I'll go all junior rodeo on them." She polished of the rest of her wine with a determined gulp.

* * *

Friday night arrived and found everyone but Amy waiting on the sidewalk outside the movie theater. The boys had started waiting in line six hours before the show time. Sheldon never let them forget the Raider's of the Lost Ark fiasco. Bernie and Penny had joined them recently, keeping a sharp eye out for Amy. The two girls were in the minority as almost everyone in line had dressed for the occasion. Howard was dressed in long flowing robes as a Jedi Master and Raj was dressed as Luke Skywalker from the first movie.

The petite Chewie looked up at the lanky Han Solo. "When did Amy say she was getting here?"

"She should be here any minute. She had a late meeting at work." Sheldon was getting excited about being able to continue to share his love of Star Wars with his girlfriend. He felt much closer to her in the past few weeks, then he had in even the last few years.

"Raj totally thought I was making it up that you were coming." Howard pulled back his hood and smiled at his wife. "It's such a turn on that you decided to show an interest in something I enjoy." His voice dropped to a purr. "Not unlike that little surprise you whipped up for me last week, your worshipfulness."

Bernie gave him a little smirk. The truth of the matter was if she wasn't here for Amy, she wouldn't be here at all. But he looked so sweet and sexy in his robes that she couldn't help herself. "Maybe after the movie we could have an encore performance…"

Howie planted a big kiss on her and hugged her.

"Amy just texted me. She had to park a few blocks away, she should be here shortly." Sheldon put his phone back in his pocket.

The girls started to look for Amy in earnest, peeking over the sea of costumed characters. Bernadette was not the best candidate to look over the top of anyone's head so she turned to Sheldon. "Did she say which direction she's coming from?"

"She didn't. You ladies are sure interested in Amy getting here. I hope you hens don't intend to be clucking throughout the movie at each other. Hold on to your gossip till after the show. Better yet wait till after I go home. I won't have you ruining this movie for Amy."

Penny and Bernadette gave Sheldon a withering look. "I resent the fact that you call us a bunch of clucking hens. And if I wanted to talk to Amy and Bernadette I will. It's not as if you haven't seen this movie a zillion times before."

"True. But I don't want you to ruin Amy's first time seeing it." Sheldon huffed at her.

"Amy's had to have seen Return of the Jedi before." Penny rolled her eyes at him.

"No she hasn't. She told me that the other night after watching Empire Strikes Back. She didn't even know there  
was a third movie until she asked why Empire ended with so many loose ends." Sheldon frowned at Penny.

Bernadette and Penny had strange expressions on their faces, which made the boys wonder what was going on. They were so distracted, they didn't hear some of the people waiting in line start to cheer and turn to look at an approaching figure. Then they started speaking to each other haltingly.

"So…"

"What is she…"

"I guess she doesn't know about the slave girl outfit."

"Well that's a relief. But if that's out…"

"Is she going with the whole bun headed thing…?"

"That doesn't make sense. She said it showed off her chest. That costume is covered head to toe…"

They were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Sheldon. They looked at him, and saw him staring off in the distance, a look of wonder in his eyes. The gang followed his stare to a spot twenty feet away. Walking towards them was a stunning vision in white. A radiant Amy Farrah Fowler.

Amy had a floor length gown on with flowing white sheer sleeves. The sleeves draped below her arms and fluttered as she walked. A silver metallic belt pointed downward from her waist, and the same color necklace adorned her neck with square medallions. Her hair was in chains of braids that wrapped several times around the back of her head and trailed down her back. But the shocker was the amount of exposed pale neck and ample cleavage that had never seen the light of day before. A nervous smile graced her face. Her eyes were only for Sheldon.

Everyone stared at her their mouths agape. The girls were the first to recover their senses. "Looking good Ames!" Penny exclaimed.

"Way to go! Looking sexy, princess" Bernadette added.

Howard and Leonard started to come around finally. Raj and Sheldon were still utterly lost. "Amy you look fabulous! What a great costume. Where did you find it at?" Leonard asked her.

Amy tore her eyes from Sheldon to reply. "I made it. The hardest part was the belt." Amy put her hand to her waist. "It took forever to get it right." She briefly looked over the group. "You all look very nice as well." She turned back to Sheldon, who was still mesmerized. "Especially you Captain Solo."

Sheldon's throat had instantly gone dry the moment he saw her. His mouth was a desert in summer. It was too dry to even swallow. He struggled to do so, then just gave up. His heart was attempting to escape his ribcage, and his body felt as if it were being fed by an electrical current. She had stolen his breath, which makes it very difficult if not near impossible to speak. But he attempted to anyway. "Y-y-you dressed up l-l-like Princess Leia at the medal ceremony." It came out in a creaky whisper.

Amy began to get fidgety under the intense stare of her handsome boyfriend. She had never seen him look at anything that way. "I thought that since we were enjoying Star Wars so much, that it might be nice to dress the part. Do you like it?"

Sheldon slowly began to nod. He walked past Raj, not noticing that Raj was still staring at Amy's chest and reached for her hand. He unconsciously rubbed the top of it with his thumb. He continued to look down into her eyes. He opened his mouth a few times to try to say something, but closed it just as quickly.

Amy liked the attention she was getting from Sheldon, but felt like she may have broken him. Making Sheldon Cooper speechless was not an easy task. She sensed movement around her and saw that the line was moving. She pulled Sheldon along by the hand.

The boys had gotten to the movie house early enough to be close to the front of the line. They entered the lobby and Sheldon finally was able to speak normally. "Leonard, save us some seats, I need to talk privately to Amy about something." He took the lead, pulling her away from their friends.

"Yeah, 'talk'." Leonard smirked. He turned to Penny and stroked her arm. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk?"

"You can talk my brains out when we get home." She gave him a devilish look.

Sheldon lead Amy to a neglected arcade area. He turned to face her in the dimly lit area, her dress luminous. "Amy, you look very…" He paused and substituted a much different word than was going to escape his lips. "Authentic. You have an eye for detail. I can't believe you made this. You have a knack for costume making." His eyes swept her body, lingering a little longer on her breasts and creamy neck. He looked back into her eyes, then down to her lips.

She noticed the lingering gaze on her bosom and shivered. "Thank you Sheldon. I was hoping you liked it. I really like your outfit too. You look very handsome and roguish. And we match." She smiled warmly at him and reached out to touch the vest he was wearing.

It was as if Amy touching Sheldon completed an electrical circuit. Both felt a jolt of electricity at her touch, which activated them both. Sheldon's lips crashed into hers, hands on her hips. Amy met him halfway, using his vest to pull him against her body. Their lips moved over each others in a passion neither of them had previously experienced. They were addicted to each others lips and were happily overdosing.

Sheldon always liked kissing, but was surprised at how much more exciting this make out session was, compared to his earlier kisses. If you would have asked him then, he would have said that they couldn't get any better. _Lord was I wrong!_

Sheldon was holding Amy's hips, because it's what he knew to do, but wondered if he was missing out on other areas of interest. He moved his hands slowly up her body to both sides of her ribs, and then brought his hands to her face, cradling her soft cheeks.

Amy was sucking with vigor on Sheldon's bottom lip, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. His body was undergoing some changes that normally would startle him out of this trance, but he was beyond caring about that now. He let out a small groan. This put Amy into frenzy, and she nipped his lip, then used her tongue to gently trace it.

Amy had released her grip from his vest and was eagerly running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck when they were brought down to earth by the third loud throat clearing of Chewbacca. The first two had gone unheeded.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your 'talk', but the trailers are about to start. And I know how important they are to you and that I'll never hear the end of it if you miss them." He was looking at Sheldon.

It took a few seconds for Sheldon to clear his head and actually understand what Leonard was trying to tell them. "Why are they starting the previews so early? The movie doesn't start until eight." Sheldon was confused. Amy started to straighten her dress.

Leonard smiled at them. "You two have been 'talking' for a good twenty minutes. Now do what you want, I'm going back in." He left them in the arcade.

They looked sheepishly at each other. Their cheeks were flushed and Sheldon's hair was rumpled. Somewhat reluctantly Sheldon spoke. "I don't want you to miss your first viewing of Jedi. Shall we go to our seats?" Sheldon held a hand out to his beautiful princess.

"We can always finish our 'talk' back at my place. I may have a lot of questions about the movie only you can answer." Amy gave him a look that made Sheldon's heart skip. They walked hand in hand to the auditorium.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Penny turned to Amy and whispered. "So that was what we thought you were going to wear tonight. Can you see why we were a little concerned about you showing up dressed like that?"

Amy leaned over to her bestie and nodded. "You're right. I don't think I have the self confidence to wear that **_now_**…" She glanced over at Sheldon, who noticed her looking at him and gave a small smile.

She smiled back and turned back to Penny.

"But…"

"Star Wars Seven comes out next year."

* * *

**So yes, there was a bit of a twist at the end. Sheldon really is in love with Amy because of who she is and not because of her looks. He just started noticing her physically this past season, so a little would go a long way. Also he would probably either pass out or run screaming from the room if she did decide to do something that drastic this early on. (4 years!)**

**Disappointed? Felt cheated out of Fowler rocking the gold bikini? Thought it was not too bad? Let me know!**


End file.
